


Baked

by MeetMeInTheMatinee



Category: John Wick (Movies)
Genre: F/M, John Wick Fluff, John Wick learning how to bake, So Fluffy it feels wrong, So fluffy it makes me nervous it's too pure
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-13
Updated: 2019-07-13
Packaged: 2020-06-27 16:59:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,225
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19795132
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MeetMeInTheMatinee/pseuds/MeetMeInTheMatinee
Summary: Reader teaches her man John Wick how to bake a peach galette for the dinner party they're invited to.





	Baked

“Don’t forget we have to bring dessert tonight.” John reminded you as he brushed a stray strand of hair behind your ear. “Right! I kind of forgot.” You said with a laugh. “I know you did….that’s why I’m reminding you. We can run out and grab something on the way to dinner if you want.” He shook his head a little and laughed. 

“What? No. We’ve got time to make something.” You insisted. You grabbed his hand and lead him into the kitchen. “We’ve? You know I don’t bake.” He protested. “You do now John.” You said as you tossed him an apron. Everything you needed was already in the fridge. You were a bit of a scatter brain but at least you’d already bought the ingredients to make a peach galette. 

John watched as you pulled out everything you’d need. The mixing bowl, the flour, the butter, ice cold water. “Ok, I need you to sift the flour into the bowl while I cube up this cold butter.” He nodded at your instruction and got to work. You cubed up the butter and dumped it into the flour with a pinch of salt and a tiny bit of sugar. You dug your clean hands into the bowl and started smearing the butter into the flour creating little crumbles. “We’ve gotta do this part quickly. You want everything to stay cold. Cold butter means flaky, crisp pastry. If we let it heat up it will be tough and chewy and that’s not what we want.” “Uh hun” He added. When everything looked like a crumbly mess you had John slowly pour in the ice cold water bit by bit. “Ok, that’s enough for now. You don’t dump all the water in. We just want enough that the dough comes together and isn’t dry but also isn’t a sticky mess.” 

John really loved moments like this with you. He especially enjoyed when you taught him things. You had such a great way of explaining the how and why without being condescending. No matter how silly the question. It helped that you had a seemingly endless supply of patience too. Which sometimes he liked to test the boundaries of but today he was just happy to watch you do your thing. “John, can you get me a piece of plastic wrap?” You asked. “Is this enough?” He asked as he pulled off a long piece. “Yep! Can you put it on the counter?” He placed the wrap down and you set the ball of dough in the centre folding the plastic wrap over onto itself covering the dough. You pressed it down into a flat disc and showed it to him. “See how you can still see streaks of butter? That’s exactly what you want.” You pointed out as you popped the wrapped up dough into the freezer to chill. 

John started to take off his apron. “Oh, not so fast! Now we’ve got to make the filling. You’re on peach duty since your knife skills are second to none.” John shot you a look for that one but he got the peaches out of the fridge. You handed him a knife. He shook his head a little “Not that one.” he said as he grabbed another. “This one is a lot more balanced.” He said with a small smile. “How do you want these chopped?” He asked turning the knife over in his hand. “Can you slice them into wedge shapes? Maybe about ¼ inch thick?” He nodded and set to work. He really DID have excellent knife skills. He was fantastic in the kitchen. You blitzed some almonds in a food processor as he worked his way through the basket of peaches. You stole a slice and he playfully slapped your hand before popping a slice into his mouth. They were sweet and perfectly ripe. “Mmmm. These are so good. We won’t need to add much sugar to them.” You sighed happily. “Yeah.” He agreed with a smile.   
You hauled the chilled dough out of the freezer and unwrapped it. You floured the cold marble counter top and dropped the dough onto it. You dusted the top with a bit more flour and also made sure to dust your rolling pin too. John watched as you skilfully worked the dough into a roundish shape pausing to turn it over so it wouldn’t stick to anything. He marvelled at how quick you could work when you wanted to. You were usually more of a slow poke. “You’ve gotta do this part quickly or else the butter will melt into the dough.” You said, somehow sensing what he was thinking. “Makes sense.” He said. When the dough was the right size you transferred it to a baking sheet and asked John to sprinkle some of the ground almond in the centre of the crust. He carefully spread them out with his fingers, avoiding the edges. “Those are for flavour but they also help keep the peach juices from leaking through the pastry.” You offered. “Huh. I didn’t even think of that.” He admitted. You both took turns laying down slices of peaches in a circular shape leaving about a 2 inch gap around the edge. “Now fold the edges up and over the peaches.” You encouraged. He eyed you warily but did what you asked. “It looks kinda wrinkled.” He said with a laugh. “It’s rustic. That’s how it’s supposed to look.” You reassured him with a smile.   
You brushed and egg wash over the top of the crust and followed it with a sprinkle of sanding sugar. “You just like the sparkle.” John teased. You nudged him out of the way with your hip and stuck out your tongue playfully as you carried the pan to the oven. 

You pulled the galette out of the oven as John peered over your shoulder. “And you said you can’t bake. Hmm.” You said with a laugh. “Oh I am definitely taking credit for this.” He murmured in your ear. You set it on the cooling rack away from where Dog could get it. You couldn’t trust him around food. Well, and John was kinda the same. You thought to yourself and smiled. “What?” John said lifting a brow. “Just thinking.” You teased. You both left the kitchen to get ready. 

“Don’t forget the galette” John called out to you as you pulled on your sweater and grabbed your purse. “Oh, I won’t. It will be lucky to make it to the party. It smells like heaven.” You said with a laugh. You carefully held it on your lap in the car and John carried it up to the front door when you arrived. 

Winston answered the door wearing an apron, martini in hand. Ah! Jonathan & (y/n) welcome. Winston’s gaze drops to the galette John is holding. “Jonathan Wick, you never cease to surprise me. You made this yourself?” He asked. “I have an excellent teacher.” John said shifting his gaze to you with a wide grin. Winston nodded his head and smiled at you warmly. “Ah, that explains it. Do come in, grab yourselves a drink and relax while I put this in the kitchen.” Winston invited as he took the dessert. You stepped inside and settled in for an evening of delicious food and wonderful friends.

**Author's Note:**

> Someone over on tumblr was asking for pure, pure fluff so I took on the challenge. It's difficult to write fluff sans smut!
> 
> Also shout out to @whiskeyandspite to the wonderful inspo -- Ch 12 of Perfect Ache -- to be exact. So good!
> 
> Lest you think I'd be out here writing about a delicious pastry without giving you the recipe it's available here:
> 
> https://www.seriouseats.com/2016/08/how-to-make-a-freeform-peach-pie-galette.html
> 
> It looks impressive but it pretty easy to whip together. Perfect party food. Or breakfast. Or anytime.


End file.
